Una Invitación en la Guerra
by Elying-chan21
Summary: Sonreía recordando lo que el Uchiha le había dicho. Ganarían, regresarían a Konoha y… comería con Sasuke. Advertencia: Posible Spoiler.


_Hola!_

_Esto, traje un Os pero no estoy muy segura de sí contiene spoiler o no. Bueno, de todos modos, si no les gusta el spoiler… mejor no lean u.u_

_Este lo tenía desde hace mucho escrito en__una libreta pero no podía subirlo debido a mi falta de tiempo._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama… la historia es mía xD_

* * *

**Una Invitación en la Guerra.**

* * *

Su katana atravesó a Madara, este solo sonrió, obviamente no le había hecho nada. Frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua. A un lado de él, Hashirma intento dar un ataque contra Madara.

Sasuke salto hacia atrás, era sorprendente el poder de esos dos legendarios hombres. Miro en otra dirección. Naruto luchaba junto a su padre contra el nuevo jinchuriki del jubi ¿Cómo había terminado peleando contra Madara y no contra el jinchuriki? Como fuera, ahora peleaba contra Madara. Al igual que Naruto debía luchar. En sus memorias recordaba a su hermano cada vez que daba un ataque. _Itachi era la razón por la que estaba ahí, del lado de la alianza_.

El jinchuriki del jubi apareció frente a él en menos de un parpadeo.

Tomo su katana y lo miro a los ojos sin inmutarse.

Naruto y Minato apenas y pudieron reaccionar, corrían lo más rápido que podían para ayudar a Sasuke.

El segundo Hokage apareció gracias su jutsu especial y dio una patada que Obito fácil esquivo, Sasuke se lanzó contra el con su Katana en mano, no alcanzo a tocarlo, salto hacia atrás.

Pudo sentir como Madara aparecía al instante tras de él, se volteo enseguida e intento golpearlo, Madara casi quiso reír por sus golpes. Siguió con sus ataques y Madara que hasta ese momento se había dedicado a esquivarlo lo golpeo en la boca del estómago provocando que Sasuke se doblara y se quedara sin aire.

Se sujetó el estómago. Miro alrededor, Madara se encontraba delante de él, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo.

_Estaba solo._

Mejor dicho, apartado.

Estaba solo, justo en frente de Madara Uchiha y este no hacía más que verlo sin intentar nada más. Ni siquiera el primero estaba ahí. No es que no pensara que pudiera con el pero, le llamaba la atención por qué lo había ido alejando de los demás. Porque de algo estaba seguro, _eso estaba planeado._

—Te diste cuenta. —afirmo Madara mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado y los brazos cruzados.

Sasuke frunció el ceño fastidiado—¿Qué quieres? —hablo osco.

—_Invitarte._—El Uchiha más joven alzo una ceja—Como puedes darte cuenta somos lo que queda de los Uchiha. —hablo burlón, a pesar de que ambos eran del mismo Clan, Madara no sentía nada por los de su misma sangre, para el no importaba la lealtad o la fraternidad que había entre las personas de un mismo Clan—Es por eso que creo que debemos estar unidos. Únete a mí. Esta Guerra la ganaremos nosotros: Los Uchiha. Con el Tsukuyomi Infinito… puedes estar seguro de que no volverán a haber Guerras… Los Uchiha tendrán el poder—Sasuke simplemente se limitaba a escuchar—Nuestro Clan renacerá, será reconstruido he… Itachi volverá a la vida—dijo lo último sin importarle realmente, la verdad era que en ningún momento pensaba reconstruir el Clan, él quería el poder, solo eso, él quería controlar el nuevo mundo.

_Reconstruir el Clan._

_Ver a Itachi vivo realmente._

Abrió sus ojos grandemente al recordarlo. El reconstruir sus Clan era una de sus metas.

—Sasuke, solo tienes que…—

—¡No! —Un fuerte grito interrumpió lo que Madara diría.

Ambos hombres miraron hacia el lugar de donde el grito había provenido.

Madara frunció el ceño a l ver a la chica, su sonrisa desapareció. Sabía quién era, esa chica era la misma que había interrumpido a Obito cuando Naruto casi caía ¿Cómo se había atrevido a interrumpirlo a él de esa forma? ¿Es que acaso quería morir? Esa chica Hyuga era una entrometida y estaba empezando a irritarlo.

—Hyuga—ese rostro se le hacía levemente familiar, recordaba a una Hyuga que como él había estado entre los nueve novatos, nada más, no sabría decir siquiera su nombre.

—Sasuke-kun, no lo hagas—camino hasta quedar a un par de metros a un lado de él después de haber normalizado su acelerada respiración. Había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo en cuanto vio como Sasuke empezaba a pelear con Madara y sin darse cuenta se apartaba de los demás. Había tenido el byakugan activo todo el tiempo, y en cuanto había visto a Sasuke alejarse junto con Madara había reaccionado corriendo al lugar sin saber que más hacer en cuanto llegara, no había pensado en nada mas, solo había reaccionado por impulso. Aun recordaba la voz de Sakura, la pelirosa había gritado que le dijera que había pasado. Cuando llego lo suficientemente cerca de Sasuke y Madara como para escuchar, y escucho lo que Madara le ofrecía, se había congelado en el lugar y había gritado sin pensar.

Estaba arriesgando su vida al estar ahí frente a Madara Uchiha. Ella no era fuerte como Sasuke como para poder estar frente a ese hombre sin temblar. Pero no le importaba, debía hacer ese miedo a un lado, eso era una Guerra y en ella se arriesga la vida a cada minuto, si moría, al menos le gustaría poder hacer algo útil antes de hacerlo.

—Eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza—hablo Madara a la Hyuga sin alzar la voz, Hinata lo miro con algo de temor en sus ojos al escuchar que se dirigía a ella, jamás imagino el estar hablando con Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke arrugo la frente al escucharlo ¿Por qué decía eso? Era como si ya supiera de ella, como si ella ya hubiera hecho algo que no le había gustado.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor—Hinata se hizo de valor, lo poco que alguien como ella podía llegar a tener e ignoro a Madara y regreso a ver a Sasuke a los ojos sin temblar o tartamudear con ayuda de ese mismo valor—No se valla, quédese con nosotros—bajo la mirada empezando a sentirse intimidada ante la penetrante de Sasuke—Por favor, pelee al lado de Naruto-kun—Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su amigo—Si usted está de nuestro lado… ganaremos y al fin… todos tendremos paz. Y cuando regresemos a Konoha, usted podrá luchar para convertirse en Hokage—Sasuke abrió un poco más los ojos al escuchar eso. _Hokage_, él iba a ser Hokage para cuidar la aldea que su hermano tanto había protegido— Sin usted no lograremos ganar. _Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun son las estrellas principales…_—

Hinata fue cortada en el momento en que pudo ver como Madara se precipitaba contra ella.

—Has sido una verdadera molestia.— hablo Madara verdaderamente irritado y con una sonrisa en la boca, acabaría con ella.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya había cogido a la peliazul entre sus brazos haciendo que Madara simplemente atravesara el lugar en el que ellos habían estado segundos antes.

Frunció el ceño, había visto como Sasuke desaparecía y un borrón negro pasaba a gran velocidad justo delante de él instantes antes de que atravesara a la Hyuga. Sabía lo que le pasaría a ese chico si ella continuaba viviendo, sus ojos negros miraban penetrantemente al Uchiha, el cómo este tenía entre sus brazos a una Hyuga, un sentimiento concreto se instalaría en él y si algo malo le pasaba a ella… Sasuke se convertiría en el Uchiha más poderoso de todos.

Justo cuando dio un paso, Hashirma apareció frente a él.

Hashirma había logrado deshacerse de Obito dejando a Naruto, Minato y a su hermano peleando contra él.

Sasuke miraba la espalda del primero,

—Llévatela—se dirigió el Senju hacia Sasuke, sabía bien lo que Madara tramaba, en sus ojos lo podía ver, y era más que obvio que no lo dejaría.

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente desapareció con ella en brazos.

—_El será un Uchiha diferente_—

—No si acabo con esa niña—

—_Él_ no te dejara… —hablo Hashirma refiriéndose a Sasuke, frunció el ceño mirando a Madara—Y yo tampoco—

—Si será tan diferente como dices, ¿Por qué no dejas que acabe con ella? —

—Porque quiero que al menos un Uchiha sea feliz—

Madara frunció el ceño una vez más, se abalanzo contra el Senju.

-..-..-

Dejo de correr en cuanto sintió que se había alejado lo suficiente, Hinata seguía en sus brazos. Se preguntaba porque había intercedido, debía ser porque de alguna manera estaba agradecido con ella, ella le había recordado alguna de las razones por las que seguía luchando.

—Despierta—la llamo moviéndola como podía teniéndola aun en brazos. Ella se había desmayado por el shock, al menos eso suponía.

Parpadeo un par de veces hasta poder enfocar, en cuanto lo hizo… sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas. Se reprendió mentalmente por reaccionar así al ver el rostro del Uchiha—¿Sasuke-kun? —

—Quería agradecerte—hablo mirando al frente, él no era de los que agradecían y el estarlo haciendo ahora le era algo difícil—Casi caigo—dijo recordando lo que Madara le ofreció, el mejor que nadie sabía que todo eso era una ilusión. Miro su rostro, ella estaba concentrada en el—Gracias—

Hinata sonrió—Gracias a Sasuke-kun por decidir estar con nosotros—

Sasuke asintió, iba a continuar corriendo cuando su voz lo paro.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun—llamo Hinata al pelinegro, este la miro interrogante—¿Podría bajarme? —pregunto apenada—Peso mucho, usted debes estar candado y yo…—

—No—hablo de una forma que no daba lugar a alguna replica—No pesas nada, seguramente tú también te la pasas en dietas—dijo recordando a Sakura y Karin. Hinata negó rápidamente con la cabeza al escucharlo. —_Cuando regresemos a Konoha_, me asegurare de que comas bien—y esa simple frase, era como una promesa de que ganarían la guerra, de que tanto el como ella sobrevivirían y no solo eso, sino que también de que… el volvería.

Hinata sonrió, ya no pudo decir nada más, él había comenzado a correr a una gran velocidad. No pudo hacer más que sostenerse de él y olvidarse por un efímero momento al lado de Sasuke Uchiha, de que había una guerra que aun debían librar.

—Sakura—

En cuanto escucho esa voz a sus espaldas, rápidamente se volteo sorprendida hacia el— ¡Sasuke-kun¡ —exclamo sin poder evitar su alegría, aun y cuando la voz del pelinegro había sonado neutra. No había hablado prácticamente nada con él, no podía negar que se sentía feliz de oír su voz.

La alegría de Sakura cayó un poco al ver a una persona en sus brazos, se desconcertó.

Hinata escondía un poco su sonrojado rostro en el pecho del Uchiha, Sasuke no le había dejado bajarse y a pesar de todo le apenaba que la vieran así.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun, ¿Le-Le paso algo a Hinata-chan? —hablo Sakura sin poder evitar el tartamudeo, se sentía preocupada por Hinata y aun y cuando le avergonzara el admitirlo celosa por verla en los brazos de él. No debía, lo sabía, pero así lo sentía.

Sasuke miro a la chica que llevaba, con que así se llamaba… Hinata.

—¡Estoy bien¡ —se apresuró a responder alzando un poco la cabeza aun sonrojada.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendida al ver su reacción, algo se había oprimido en su pecho.

La peliazul se hundió de hombros aún más avergonzada.

—La dejare contigo—

Sakura asintió.

Sasuke al fin dejo que los pies de la ojiperla tocaran el piso.

—Sasuke-kun—soltó Hinata en un susurro intentando llamarlo, la dosis de valor que había adquirido para hablar con él ya había pasado.

Este la escucho pero siguió caminando hacia la ojijade—Sakura—esta alzo sus cejas expectante. Sasuke hablaba sin que Hinata lo pudiera escuchar—Cuídala—dijo serio. Sus cejas cayeron de a poco y termino asintiendo.

—¡Claro, Sasuke-kun¡ —exclamo con una sonrisa—La cuidare—

Sasuke asintió y se volteo a la peliazul. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Recuerda lo que te dije—dijo para después golpear su frente con sus dedos índice y medio.

Hinata se sobo la frente y sonrió al recordar lo que él le había dicho—Hai—.

Sasuke también sonrió y desapareció del lugar.

Sakura quedo de pie observando como Hinata aún se sobaba la frente entendiendo algo. Aunque Sasuke regresara a Konoha… lo había perdido.

Sonreía recordando lo que el Uchiha le había dicho.

Ganarían, regresarían a Konoha y… comería con Sasuke.

-..-..-

—¡Vamos, Sasuke¡ —exclamo Naruto mientras lanzaba su ataque hacia Obito.

—¡Cierra la boca, dobe! —dijo después de haber golpeado a Obito a la vez que Naruto.

Ambos brincaron hacia atrás.

—Estas más animado, Teme—

—Cierra la boca, Dobe—contesto sabiendo que Naruto tenía razón. Estaba más decidido a ganar esa guerra y sabía que una de las razones era por esa Hyuga.

—Me alegra verte así. Me ayuda a creer aún más en que podemos ganar—contesto Naruto algo dudoso.

—Te dije que cerraras la boca, Dobe—le hablo ahora si molesto por ese cambio de actitud—Nosotros ganaremos—.

Tenían que hacerlo. Sino esa niña moriría por desnutrición.

* * *

_Bueno, la historia, como la tenía desde hace mucho está un poco pasada, la hice después de que Sasuke digiera que quería ser Hokage, agregue lo que dijo Minato sobre que Sasuke y Naruto son las estrellas principales y… pues la verdad… ¡Ya no sé qué tanto puse! xD Tampoco estoy muy segura de sí deje a Sasuke algo OoC, es que se me hace muy difícil escribir de el en plan romántico._

_Espero que les gustara_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
